El amanecer de un universo… ¿agradecido?
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El Titán ha chasqueado los dedos y ha cumplido con su destino... ¿realmente podrá disfrutar "ver el amanecer de un universo agradecido", después de haberlo sacrificado todo? Espero que este relato pueda responderlo... Portada tomada de Reddit, de un fan-art.


**El amanecer de un universo… ¿agradecido? **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1963-2019 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Avengers: Infinity War", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Pictures, 2018.

* * *

El dolor era indescriptible. Nunca había sentido tanto, ni emocional ni físico, y alejarse antes de que Thor reaccionara era una mejor idea que quedarse a enfrentarlo. Ya no contaba con el apoyo del _Guantelete del Infinito,_ que había quedado muy dañado luego del chasquido; aunque aún portaba las Gemas, ya no podría usarlo combinando el poder de dos o más de ellas.

Además de eso, mientras se desplazaba usando la Gema del Espacio hacia un planeta alejado, donde poder curar sus heridas físicas, evocaba el lacerante recuerdo de ver a su niña, a Gamora, en ese viaje al Mundo de las Almas, en el cual ella le preguntó, casi como un reclamo, si lo había hecho y qué había ganado. Esa última era una pregunta retórica, sí, porque se podía responder de dos formas: como le respondió al mago: _"Ver el amanecer de un universo agradecido", _o como terminó respondiendo en ese Mundo Gema: _"Lo perdí todo…"._

Aunque había logrado reunir las Gemas y sacrificado a la mitad de la vida en el universo, como lo había propuesto, había pagado un altísimo precio: su hija Gamora, sacrificada en Volmir; su otra hija, Nebula, traicionándolo en Titán al unirse a _StarLord _y los otros; su Orden Oscura, diezmada en diversas batallas; sus enemigos, aunque acabados, merecían su respeto, porque lucharon con gallardía y determinación, a pesar de no tener el poder que él había alcanzado. Ya no había espacio para ser soberbio. Más bien, se sentía vacío, sin un propósito para el futuro.

Ya en la granja, y curado gracias a la Gema del Poder, tuvo tiempo de tomar su armadura y colgarla como espantapájaros en el centro del sembradío; después, se dispuso a contemplar el atardecer a la distancia. Este planeta le recordaba las regiones deshabitadas de Titan, las que tuvo la oportunidad de visitar cuando era joven, por el clima benévolo, la vegetación exuberante y la calma serena.

Cuando se sentó a ver el horizonte, aún con el dolor emocional en el cuerpo, se preguntó, sin querer responderse, cómo habrían recibido en los demás planetas su decisión de reducir a la mitad la cantidad de seres vivientes en el universo. Ya no le importaba, lo había hecho y ya. Ese impulso de soberbia le hizo sonreir, aunque era una sonrisa ahogada en tristeza.

Sabía, o al menos así intuía, que algunos de los que le habían combatido en la Tierra seguían vivos, y esperaba, sin ánimo de sentirse superior, que no tuvieran idea de saber dónde estaba. Sí, se encontraba a resguardo, protegido, seguro. No entendía esa preocupación. ¿Alguna de las gemas, como la de la Mente, le estaba advirtiendo? Así le parecía. De hecho, en el momento que chasqueó los dedos sintió como todas las mentes de quienes estaban sentenciados a disolverse con las cenizas de los tiempos se conectaban en una especie de red neuronal universal.

Lo que más le dolía, mientras veía como la estrella del sistema planetario se ocultaba a la distancia, haciendo brillar a los otros planetas y satélites, era que esta vista no la podía disfrutar Gamora, su hija adoptada, su poderosa guerrera, a quien tuvo que sacrificar para poder obtener la Gema del Alma. No se había movido de su asiento hasta cerrada la noche, viendo los colores que reflejaban los otros planetas y satélites a la vista, rememorando lo que había sido un extremadamente duro viaje desde Xandar hasta este valle.

Cada batalla por cada gema, en Xandar, en la nave de los agardianos, en la estación Knowhere, en Volmir, en Titan, en la Tierra; fue una lucha tanto física como mental y emocional, y eso impedía que el sueño llegara. Le estaba costando cada vez más alcanzar un estado de calma, era como una sensación de ahogo. Aunque no portaba el guantelete, había algo en el ambiente, y no tenía que ver con el clima, que era agradable; se trataba más bien de una especie de bruma emocional, lo que le hacía preguntarse si eso tenía que ver con la Gema del Alma. Una gema que, si lo que había visto era cierto, no sólo contenía a Gamora sino también a esa mitad de los seres del universo que fueron eliminados con el chasquido.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el lugar donde había colocado el guantelete, dañado, pero con las seis gemas aún engastadas en sus puestos. Estuvo a punto de calzarlo pero, viendo su mano herida, prefirió dejarlo en su lugar y sólo observar el daño que había llevado. Sabía que Eitri era un genio como creador de artilugios de guerra; daba por sentado que había armado el hacha con la que Thor lo había atacado, por lo que imaginaba que había logrado encender la fragua de Nillavedir, a pesar de no contar con sus manos.

Pensaba en regresar y exigirle a Eitri que le construyera otro guantelete, quizás de un metal más poderoso, como el que en la Tierra llaman "vibranio". Pero eso implicaba salir de este refugio, ir al planeta, donde quizás lo estarán esperando, obtener una buena cantidad del metal e ir a la fragua estelar. La otra opción es buscar la fuente primigenia del poderoso elemento y llevarlo a Nillavedir. El tema es encontrar esa fuente primigenia.

Por eso, era un mar de dudas en esos momentos. No parecía el titán soberbio y poderoso que horas antes cumplió con su destino, sino un ser rodeado de temores, afectado por todo lo vivido; y eso le hacía dudar sobre ir a crearse un nuevo guantelete o quedarse oculto, recuperándose de sus heridas y su dolor. Regresó al asiento frente al sembradío, y se dejó caer pesadamente, como sin fuerzas, con un agotamiento que nunca había sentido. Al elevar los ojos, observó el cielo, con un grupo distinto de planetas y satélites, y a lo lejos, en el horizonte, a la estrella de este sistema amaneciendo.

Cuando los rayos de ese sol iluminaron la choza y el sembradío, y comenzó a sentir cómo la energía luminosa impregnaba su cuerpo agotado, comenzó a sentir que realmente había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de esa sensación de vacío. Aunque era un hermoso amanecer, no le parecía que fuera "el amanecer de un universo agradecido"; sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que asumir las consecuencias de lo hecho, y estaba seguro que el universo lo absolvería.

* * *

_**Nota al pie:**_

Me hacía falta escribir, y después de ver varias veces "Infinity War", me surgió la necesidad de plasmar la visión de lo que vive el Titán Loco mientras llega el "amanecer de un universo agradecido"... No sé si me influye la situación que para la fecha se vive en mi país pero no me extrañaría... Espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
